The Time Jumper
by DeepFriedMarshmallow
Summary: Naruto lives on earth in the future. When he is running from some thugs something happens that will change his life forever. The story is better than the summery but I can't give too much away.
1. I'd Rather Not

The Year is 3413. Most of earth has been covered in factories, skyscrapers, and slums. You see, in 2849 scientists discovered a planet a few solar systems over with features, such as climate, atmosphere and natural resources, similar enough to Earth's that it was inhabitable by humans. They named this planet Hera. Right away these and several other scientists, mechanics, and inventors got together to build a space shuttle that could travel at the speed of light. The final product of their work, christened the S.-year**(1)**, was finished in 2875. During that same year all of the people who could afford to moved to Hera. There were several reasons for this mass migration. The biggest reason was pollution. Earth had become so polluted that it was causing some of its residents to mutate. Now all the rich people are gone and only poor people and criminals live on Earth. The poor try to save up enough money to get themselves off of this wretched planet while the criminals just sit in the jails or work in the factories waiting to die or for their sentence to be over. The pollution has gotten so bad over the years as Earth became more and more industrialized that one out of every eight people is a mutant. This number would be higher but a large number of mutants just die at birth. However this story isn't about these people, it is about one boy. And this boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto is a 15 year old orphan boy. He lives in a rundown little apartment near the factory he works at for his first job. Naruto's second job was as a programmer for a large electronics company. He worked in a little office building on the other side of town. Just a little while ago Naruto left his second job to go home. Currently he is running from group of thugs. "Hey kid! Come back! Don't you wanna play?" One of the thugs yelled tauntingly after Naruto. Naruto ignored the comment, running into an abandoned apartment tower.

He ran up three flights of stairs, into an apartment, out a window, and up a fire escape. Then he jumped onto a different fire escape and climbed threw the nearest window. Luckily right next to the window he had climbed in to was a closet. Naruto entered the closet and jumped up onto the top shelf. Removing a ceiling panel he crawled up into the apartment directly above the one he was previously in.

Next he ran out of the apartment and started weaving his way through apartments, up fire escapes, back into other apartments and up the stairs, all the while being chased by the thugs. When Naruto reached the roof he thought he had lost the thugs. But Luck wasn't on his side today, because waiting for him on the roof was the thug that had taunted him before.

A second man came out of the stairwell while a third climbed onto the roof from the fire escape. Naruto assumed the other thugs were still in the building. "Now come on baby. If you don't struggle I promise it won't hurt . . . much!" The thugs seemed to find this statement hilarious. The men then started advancing on Naruto who was backing up to avoid them.

Suddenly Naruto couldn't feel anything under his feet. He had fallen off the roof! After realizing this Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the inevitable; he heard one of the thugs yell "Holy crap! He took a dive!" and then, nothing.

.....................................

**(1)** lol. On this S.S. stands for Space Shuttle instead of whatever it stands for when used on boats


	2. A New Friend

Sorry about anything that's messed up. I cant seem to find a new beta so for now all chapters will not be beta'd. I'll likely edit them later. Also sorry for the wait, I have been writing a book so a lot of my time has been used doing that. I can't guarantee regular or fast updates but I've hit a wall with the book so I should update more often (for now)

* * *

Naruto felt himself slam into something solid that gave way to him with an "Umph". "Crap! What the Hell!" he heard from beneath him. 'Oh no. I must have fallen on someone!' Naruto thought. Sitting up he opened his eyes "I am so Sor . . . Where am I?". Naruto looked around confused. He was in a large 21st century style room with navy blue walls. The wall Naruto was facing was completely covered by a black, what seemed to be velvet, curtain. The wall to his left was almost completely covered by a large mahogany bookshelf. In the center of the bookshelf was a large, black, flat screen T.V. It looked brand new but was obviously was a model from the early 21st century. In a compartment directly under the T.V. was a combination DVD/Cd player. In two sections on either side of the T.V were stereos while the section under the DVD/CD player was covered by two doors. The doors went along the bottom ending parallel to the stereos. The rest of the bookshelf was filled with DVDs CDs and video games. Against the wall to Naruto's right was a king sized bed placed about six feet from the curtained wall. The bed sheets and the pillow cases were black silk. The duvet, which was folded at the foot of the bed, was navy blue with a red and white Japanese style fire fan embroidered on it. On the side of the bed closest to the curtain was a small bedside cabinet with a lamp and a digital clock on it. On the side of the bed furthest from the curtain was a large dresser next to which were two doors about three feet apart from each other. The final wall was adjacent to the curtained wall and was barren except for a single door directly in it's center. All of the furniture including the doors and the bed frame was made of polished mahogany wood. The lamp cover was navy blue to match the walls and comforter and bore the same image as the comforter. The Lamp itself was made a polished silver metal as were the door nobs. The carpet was wine red and the barren wall was an off white color, while the other two walls and the ceiling were a deep navy blue. The same red and white fan that was on the duvet was painted directly in the center of the ceiling. "Get off of me." a voice called from under Naruto. "Oh, Sorry!" Naruto exclaimed jumping up and offering his hand to help the other boy up. The boy was tall and thin, yet well muscled, with pale creme skin and onyx eyes and blue tinted midnight black hair. "Could you let go of my hand? That is if you are done staring at me." The boy said, in a slightly sarcastic tone, having already stood up. His voice was deep and smooth like rich dark chocolate(1) and oozed that everything about him didn't. "Sorry." Naruto said, quickly letting go or the boy's hand and blushing slightly.

"It's fine." The boy responded "So who are you?".

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Where am I?"

"In my room."

"Yes but where?"

"Konoha city."

At the boy's answer Naruto paused. "K-konoha city?"

"Yes." the boy replied, a bit annoyed.

"What year is this?"

"2009" The boy stated, slightly confused.

"Oh shit."

"What."

"I just fell threw time." At Naruto's statement the boy just raised one eye questioningly and Naruto preceded to explain what had happened and give the boy some background information on the future.

"So you are telling me that you are a mutant from the future who can travel threw time and just so happened to do so for the first time and just so happened to inexplicably appear in my room in mid air." The boy said sceptically

"Yes. So who are you?"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. Son of Fugika Uchiha, owner and creator of the Uchiha Corporation." Sasuke said a bit smugly.

"Cool. So what is the Uchiha Corporation exactly?"

"You don't know what Uchiha Corp. is?"

In Laue of a verbal answer Naruto just shook his head roughly.

"The Uchiha Corporation is my father's company. It basically dominates the market right now."

"The market for what?"

"Everything. Electronics, cloths, cars, appliances, the list goes on and on."

"Cool."

'Yes. So is it safe to assume that you don't know how to control your power yet."

"Not a clue."

"Very well. Come with me then."

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to wet you some proper cloths."

"What is wrong with what I'm wearing?" Naruto asked looking down at his cloths. He was wearing dirty brown pants that were a few sizes too large, and a large, stained, wife-beater shirt(2). His pants were held up by a bulky tool belt filled with the tools he uses for his day job as a repair 'man' he also had a pair of tinted goggles on top of his head. Finally on his hands he wore a pair of worn heavy-duty leather gloves.

"Naruto if you are going to be staying here until you get back to your own time you will have to get different cloths. You are dirty, you look ridiculous and, for Pete's sake, you don't even have any shoes!" Sasuke replied sounding quite a bit calmer than he actually was.

"Well you don't have any shoes either!" Naruto piratically yelled, crossing his arms stubbornly across his chest.

"Hey dobe, we are in my house. My shoes are in my closet." Sasuke replied motioning to the two doors on the wall that his bed was pushed up against.

"Those are doors." Naruto said stupidly.

At that Sasuke sighed and walked over to the doors. "Dobe the closet is behind the door." He said opening the door farthest from the bead to revel a walk in closet that was about ten feet deep and seven feet wide and filled with cloths that hung from poles which lined the walls. At the back of the closet were three full sized mirrors two of which were slanted so the person could see themselves from virtually all angles. Also, as Sasuke had said, against the left wall at the back of the closet was a rack of shoes.

"Wow" Naruto said, completely astonished. "You have an entire room for your cloths?"

"Yes it is called a closet."

"It's almost as big as my apartment!"

"Your apartment is tiny."

"No, It's about average sized."

"What ever. Now come on." Sasuke said grabbing Naruto by the wrist and pulling him out of his room. He turned right walked down a hall, then a staircase, and then a few more hallways until he reached a set of large double doors. "Mother." Sasuke said knocking on one of the doors. "Come in sweety." A cheery female voice beckoned Sasuke in. Sasuke complied, pulling Naruto in with him. "Mother this boy" Sasuke motioned to Naruto. "Is from the future and needs some cloths to help him fit in."

"Sure thing honey." Sasuke's mother, a tall, thin, beautiful woman who didn't look a day over twenty five, said walking over to the boys. "Come with me." she said, pulling Naruto into an adjoining room.

About an hour later Naruto and reemerged. Naruto was now wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a tight yellow shirt, blue and black sneakers, and a loose button-up over shirt. It was short sleeved, unbuttoned, and the same blue as his eyes with darker blue wave patterns on the bottom. Sasuke's mother happily handed Naruto a pile of new cloths and bid her son and his new friend good day. Once Sasuke and Naruto deposited Naruto's new cloths on Sasuke's bed Sasuke turned to the blond. "Now for the real challenge." Sasuke said pulling Naruto out of his room and theough the house until they stopped in front of another door which Sasuke promptly knocked on. "Enter." A deep intimidating voice ordered. Sasuke pulled open the door and silently led Naruto inside, at a desk which was placed in front of a curtained window sat a man who appeared to be an older, angryer, version of Sasuke. As the man looked up from the papers that sat on his desk Sasuke tensed almost unnoticeably and stood up straighter, his face becoming stoic. "Who is this?" the man asked, the chill in his gruff, emotionless, voice seeming to lower the temperature in the room several degrees.

"His name is Naruto. He is from the future."

"What nonsense are you trying to feed me boy?" The man snapped, his voice raising in volume.

"I'm not lying father."

"Sir?" Naruto butted into the conversation.

"What?"

"I can prove that Sasuke isn't lying." Naruto said, effectively holding his own against the cold, merciless voice of Sasuke's father.

"And how exactly would you do that?"

"Well I have some tools with me. They are from one of my jobs, sir. I know for a fact than none of them have been invented yet and won't be for at least another thousand years. If you could just wait a minut I will go and get them." Once he finished talking, without even waiting for an answer Naruto bolted out of the room and to Sasuke's bedroom. He retrieved his tool belt and returned to 's study in record time. "See this?" Naruto asked pulling what looked to be a fancy blue and purple pen out of one of the patches on his tool belt.

"A pen." Sasuke's father stated starting to sound annoyed.

"No, not a pen. Just watch." Naruto then pulled a flat piece of metal out of a different pouch. He then pulled the cap off of the 'pen' and twisted the base of it several times counter clockwise and then ran the point along the metal, zigzagging a few times. He then held the metal up for the other two to see and, with no effort, pulled the two halves of the now flawlessly separated metal rectangle triumphantly handing Fugika the metal halves to inspect. "Could you look closely at the two pieces of metal for me? also try putting them back together and pulling then into smaller pieces."

Fugika complied, looking very closely at the strange metal which he couldn't seem to name. He tried to pull it into smaller pieces and stick the two pieces back together but could not. "What was the purpose of this ridiculous exercise?"

"You will see." Naruto said taking back the metal. He then ran the tip of the pen along the metal some more, separating it into about five different pieces. Once he was finished with that he placed the cap back on the the pen like gadget and twisted the base several times clockwise. He then ran the top of the cap along the lines he had cut. When he was finished he handed the metal back to . It was seamlessly connected back into the original piece. After taking back his rectangle of nameless metal he preceded to show the uses of his other tools until he was satisfied that he had convinced Sasuke's father of his origins.

"So then Natio how did you wind up in our time exactly? And in my house no-less."

"Naruto, sir." After the correction Naruto gave a brief recap of the events that led up to him being in his current situation.

"So let me guess," said turning to his son "you want to know if he can stay with us."

"Yes father."

"Fine." Fugika sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I will enroll him in your school. We will say that his parents are family friends who sent him to live with us so he could go to school while they went on a safari in Africa. Do not tell anyone that he is from the future, lest they think we are insane. Now if there is nothing else then leave. I am very busy."

"Thank you father." Sasuke said bowing slightly. He then quickly pulled Naruto out of his father's study.

After returning to his room with Naruto Sasuke checked the time on his alarm clock and saw that it was already 11:30. "Naruto, it's getting late so we should get to sleep. Did my mother give you any pajamas?"

"Yep." Naruto said, holding up a blue pajama set that was spotted with little fox heads.

"We don't have a guest room that is ion suitable condition so you will just have to sleep here with me."

"O.K."

The boys quietly got dressed for bed, Sasuke only having to peel off his shirt and pants as he tended to sleep in his boxers. After Sasuke had moved Naruto's new cloths onto the floor the two boys climbed into either side of Sasuke's bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Oh my god guys! I am so so so sorry. I prostrate myself at your feet and beg your forgiveness. I know I haven't updated any of my stories in FOREVER and I am sorry. I have four resons for this delay.  
1) I have been getting a lot of homework lately (Highschool sux).  
2)I have been writing the third chapter of "The Demons' Playground" which by the way is about 19 and a half pages in my note book and still not done! To give you a clue to how long that is this chapter is about nine pages long(I have huge hand writing.)  
3) In the process of writing the aforementioned chapter I forgot that I had the rough drafts to chapters to other stories already written.  
4)My book  
5) I am a stupid lazy little bastard -.-'  
so yeah. I am terribly sorry and i beg your forgiveness

(1) I couldn't help but get the feeling that I was writing a porno while writing this part.

(2) you know, the sleeveless undershirts that some dudes wear as regular shirts.


End file.
